


Where's my Happy Ending?

by kookoohyung



Series: Of smiles and Superheroes [3]
Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 07:04:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookoohyung/pseuds/kookoohyung
Summary: “Yeah – Yeah, Joon-hyung I think so too. It’s really scary, but I guess not all of us deserve a happy ending, huh?”“We do Kook, we do. But maybe it’s not always with the person you imagined it to be with.”





	Where's my Happy Ending?

**Author's Note:**

> this is to compensate for all the stories I've left on hanging. it's not as bad or angsty as it sounds. just. give it a try

 

Jimin hums appreciatively in front of him as he takes a sip of his macchiato, the foam looking forming a moustache above his upper lips. He looks like Hitler, Yoongi thinks. So he tells that to Jimin, receiving a smack on his arm. Jimin clears his throat once he’s put the tissue he used to clean himself with away. He’s about to huff a sarcastic remark at him, Yoongi realizes, so he narrows his eyes at him to which Jimin scoffs at and lets him work.

 

They both have their textbooks opened up in front of them. And Yoongi can’t help but let his mind wander. If in rock paper scissors, paper can beat rock by magically immobilising it by wrapping around it, then why aren’t the ruled notebooks college students like them use to take notes getting up and strangling the students. When he plays rock, paper, scissors, he chooses rock. Always. And when someone gets out paper and says he lost he punches them in the face because, ‘Oh, I thought your paper would protect you.’ Because how can paper do anything, it –

 

“Yoongi”, Jimin drawls out, his tone implying that this is a normal occurrence. And it is, “You’re zoning out again.”

 

Yoongi’s about to say sorry, apologize because they’ve been here for over an hour and the most work they’ve done was the heated discussion on ‘spork’. And Yoongi’s not lazy, like everyone else seems to think. He likes to do things in the right way, he just doesn't like unnecessary movement. That’s why he gets Jungkook to carry him inside the house –

 

“Lost in thoughts about Jungkook again?”, he has a shit eating grin on his face, and even wiggles his eyebrows for effect. And Yoongi really wants to wipe that look on his face.

 

But it’s not worth the jail time, he decides – “Fuck you.” He gets a pout and a mumbled ‘rude’ from the blond sitting in front of him.

 

He wants to add – ‘and proud of it', but he’s interrupted by a sudden ‘Um' coming from beside him. He looks up, and up and ok, the person who interrupted is tall, maybe taller than even Jungkoo – and okay Yoongi, stop thinking about him.

 

The boy has pointed ears? They kind of look like an elves’ is the second thing he notices. He looks awkward standing there, shuffling on his feet and wringing his hands together. He looks over his shoulder and Yoongi follows his gaze to a group of people hunched over a table looking in their direction. They wave at him, smiling and laughing when they catch Yoongi’s gaze, who looks away hurriedly.

 

He stares at a spot on their table, shifting on the seat, subconsciously sniffing his (Jungkook’s) hoodie he’s wearing. It’s smell just has the right balance between vanilla and musk, and the thought immediately brings a smile on his face.

 

He stares up, up, again when the tall guy clears his throat and begins speaking.

 

“Ah, Yoongi-ssi you may not know me – “ and his voice is deep, deeper than the fucking ocean. And that’s big coming from his mouth considering they know Taehyung. “I’m a year above you? Wait why am I phrasing that as a question? I am a year above you! Not that – not that it’s some accomplishment. So I go to the same university as you... and I was wondering if you know you eat food? And um – ah I’m so bad at this!”

 

Yoongi couldn’t help but smile at his shy demeanour, “May I know who I am speaking to?”. That tall guy goes red at that, blabbering something in his mouth. Yoongi takes that chance to cast a glance at Jimin, but the blond looks uncomfortable? Was something wrong?

 

“So silly of me! I’m Chanyeol! Park Chanyeol. So uh I was just wondering if we could exchange numbers? If you want to go out with me sometimes? It’s okay if you say no too! I understand! We are in a world where everyone is allowed to say no – ”

 

“Okay.”

 

It was a moment of silence. Chanyeol stood as still as a rock before he finally realised Yoongi had said yes and went red in the face. The table full of his friends hollered loudly, cheering and clapping. The waitress had to go and ask them to leave. Yoongi handed over his phone and they exchanged numbers, Chanyeol putting his as ‘Channie 💖’.

 

He didn’t bother to change it.

 

Yoongi looked over to Jimin to gauge his reaction but was surprised that his friend had his eyebrows furrowed, mouth twisting in a frown. He looked angry? Did he do something wrong? He’d ask him when Chanyeol would leave.

 

Chanyeol went after a minute or two when the waitress forced him, leaving with a promise of ‘Talk to you later’ and a smile on Yoongi's face.

 

  
///

 

  
His body shook at the force with which Jimin slammed his hand on the table. Taehyung placed a tentative hand on his back, trying to calm him down, but it was swatted away by a much smaller one. He bit his lower lip as he watched Jungkook washing the dishes, body showing no reaction to the loud bang when Jimin had slapped the table. He watched as Jimin seethed, fury marring his pretty features as he opened his mouth to speak, no shout.

 

“Why the fuck are you not objecting to this?”, he yelled at him, frustration seeping through his tone. He watched as Jungkook’s shoulders tensed, body and face otherwise showing no reaction.

 

“What do you mean by objecting to it? They’re dating, that’s all”, his voice was plain, emotionless, sending chills to Taehyung’s spine. It scared him, scared him even more than Jimin shouting, and that meant a lot. Jimin was the scariest when angry. But suddenly he wasn’t sure of it anymore. Because Jungkook was, the type to not get angry at anyone. He held grudges, sure. But Taehyung had known him for so many years and he’d never even heard Jungkook raise his voice at anyone.

 

Jimin groaned, pulling at his roots tightly, huffing angrily when Taehyung tried to remove his fingers from actually pulling his hair. “Why are you acting like nothing happened? Why are you acting like you are okay with it? They just officialised it! They’re fucking boyfriends now! I’m starting to doubt if you even love – ”

 

“Stop talking about my feelings like you know shit about me! What I choose to do is none of your business – ”

 

“None of our business? Check your facts because it is our business alright? I’m tired of seeing you mope all around because you can't do shit of your feelings!”

 

“I’m sorry but I never fucking asked you to stick around,” his voice was calm, eerie, scaring Taehyung who cowered in his place. “And I prefer if you don’t meddle in our relationship-”

 

“Relationship?”, Jimin scoffed and Taehyung tried to make him stop, because he knew he had no control over his tongue when he became angry but his hand was slapped away again as Jimin spat out: “You know what? I see why Yoongi chose Chanyeol over you, because he actually had balls to ask him out and is actually fully fucking capable of making him happy unlike you!”

 

A tense pause followed as Jimin finished, panting. Taehyung covered his mouth with his hand as a whispered ‘Jimin’ left his lips. Jimin’s smug expression changed to one of bewilderment than to horror as his eyes brimmed with tears, just realising what he’d said. Taehyung watched with dread filling his heart how he reached his hand out to Jungkook, who- who

 

But most of all he saw Jungkook. How his jaw and fists clenched and his eyes sharpened into a glare but they all melted down into a relaxed expression in the next instant, like he just accepted whatever Jimin said. He let out a humourless chuckle, an empty, cold sound that made both of them shiver, tipping his head back as he placed the glass he was holding on the counter. He turned to look straight at them, his eyes black pits of darkness, saying in an all too calm voice, “About fucking time y'all let me know what you thought.”

 

The two shorter guys scrambled to reach him as Jungkook walked with too quick strides towards the main door, not sparing them a single glance. His shouts of Jungkook’s name and Jimin's cry of ‘Please don’t go!’ heard only behind the closing door.

 

 

///

 

 

  
Seokjin places his arm around Jimin's back as the shorter sobs, curled in on his chest. He whispers reassuring words as he runs his hand through his hair in a soothing motion. He looks up when he hears the door closing to see that Namjoon and Hoseok had returned, the little hope shattering in his heart when they shook their head in a no. The worry is eating him on the inside but he knows he has to be strong for his dongsaengs. Especially for Jimin, who blames himself for everything and Taehyung, the chirpy Taehyung who hasn’t spoken more than two words since the incident.

 

He chews on his nails, a nervous habit of his, as Namjoon settles beside Taehyung, patting his back and Hoseok goes to the kitchen to get a drink. They had gone to check each of their homes, as they were currently in his and Namjoon’s apartment, as well as any other possible place Jungkook could have vanished to.

 

It was 11 p.m. of the next day, and his stupid mind couldn’t help but make up the worst case scenarios. They’d decided that if Jungkook didn't return till the next morning, they would inform the cops. He felt bad keeping Yoongi in the dark, but he felt angry at him too. He knows that it wasn’t his fault, but his heart couldn’t help but shatter every time he used to see the look of longing, love and sadness in Jungkook’s eyes.

 

He remembered the day they’d all confronted Jungkook about his feelings and he had confessed about his (obvious) love for Yoongi. They’d cheered and whooped, making suggestive remarks that made the youngest go red. Although the happy mood had dissipated when the major question had arised

 

When was he going to confess?

 

They’d looked at the 18 year old boy, who lowered his gaze to the dining table they were sitting around, before finally raising his eyes, gaze skimming across each one of them as he spoke, voice a hushed whisper but still strong–

 

“I won’t.”

 

They’d been too afraid to break the silence, for his tone wasn't unsure, nervous or scared.

 

Instead it was sincere, determined and hurt laced.

 

It was finally Taehyung that gathered the courage to ask the question on everyone’s tongue, “Why?”. It was a simple question, but those were the moments in which he realised that Jungkook may have been the youngest out of all of them, but he was the one who had matured the most, he was the one who hurted the most.

 

“You know hyungs, we used to work part time jobs because we’d wanted to move out as quickly as possible. He wasn't happy in the dorms and I – I just wanted to be with him – ”, he chuckled, head rolling back as he stared at the ceiling with half lidded eyes. “It was when we finally moved in, I had just turned 17 did he open up to me. He told me that along with being his best friend, I was the only family member he had, the – the little brother he never had–”

 

Jungkook’s voice choked at the end, a bittersweet smile on his face as he continued, “Ah, remember when the semester began this year?”, of course they did. It was on a lunch on one of the days the seven of them met, a bond weaving them together that was more than just friends; it was family.

 

“Yeah, it was his first class of the semester and I, I stupidly thought it would be the perfect time to confess. Went ahead and bought a dozen white lilies, his favourite although he’d deny it, chocolates and a kumamon bear with the money I'd saved. I was really nervous, about to confess the shit outta my feelings.”

 

They leaned in as Jungkook paused momentarily, knowing that the story didn't have a happy ending or else they wouldn't be here right now. Jungkook leaned on the table with the heel of his palms pressed on his closed eyes as he spoke, voice surprisingly stable, “Guess what his words were? He’d burst into the apartment, not giving me a chance to even say hello as he screamed in my ear about the hot guy that was in his music introduction, about how he was the love of his life and all–”

 

They watched helplessly as Jungkook choked on his words, his fingers gripping his hair tightly due to frustration. Hoseok cleared his throat, his knuckles white from where he was gripping the table so tightly, “But Kook maybe it’s just an- infatuation? You–”

 

“They’re dating.”

 

His tone was- emotionless, face blank as he lowered his hands, resting them on the table. “They’ve been dating for 4 months now. He didn’t want to tell anyone, but he ended up telling his ‘little brother’ anyway.”

 

He spit the word out mockingly as his friends grimaced at the harsh tone. It left a numb feeling in their hearts, and they all had cuddled on the mat in a huge pile of limbs which was uncomfortable, but it was home.

 

Seokjin remembered how a month later Yoongi had caught his boyfriend cheating and had broken down into Namjoon’s arms while Jungkook had been, livid. He had confronted the boyfriend, and even though they all didn’t know what had happened that night, Jungkook came home with bruised knuckles and the boyfriend – er, ex-boyfriend had transferred schools.

 

They’d been happy, even if no one showed it. They knew that he who shall not be named was not good enough for Yoongi (the smaller was blinded by the fact that this was his first relationship) and that now, finally, their otp – Yoonkook (as Hoseok liked to call it) could be together.

 

But it had not even been a month before Yoongi started texting another guy, and eventually going on dates. And they had watched how Jungkook’s heart broke, piece by piece.

 

  
///

 

  
Buzz.

 

Namjoon’s eyes blinked open warily, as Taehyung jolted to stand from next to him. His mind was slow on registering things as he watched Taehyung rush to the front door. Then it all clicked piece.

 

Jungkook.

 

He got up suddenly, yelping when his toe collided with the hard edge of the table, waking Hoseok up who was dozing off at the sofa. He would have felt bad for waking him up, it must have been after 2 am but the shriek Taehyung left out would have woken the whole neighbourhood up anyway.

 

His heart raced as he looked up, and sure enough there was Jungkook. Standing in the hall way with Taehyung in his arms, lifting him up so Taehyung's feet were in the air. He felt a warm smile come on his face and he furiously wiped his eye to free it from my eyes are just sweating as Jungkook walked in, one hand stroking Taehyung’s hair while the other holding him under his thighs, closing the door with his foot.

 

Their eyes met, and Namjoon was taken aback. They weren’t the doe eyes he grew fond of. Instead of the sparkling orbs with crinkles on the corner they looked empty, with dark eye bags beneath them. The shirt Jungkook was wearing looked worn out and instead of the usual bunny smile or the stoic neutral look he carried there was absolutely no emotion on his face.

 

He didn’t know who that was.

 

Namjoon gulped as Hoseok and Taehyung talked to Jungkook in hushed whispers, not wanting to wake the others up as he went to the kitchen to get water for the younger. He checked the clock on the way, it was 3:44 am. So it had been 41 hours and 23 minutes since the younger came home (if the time Taehyung and Jimin told when the younger left was correct). They would have contacted the cops earlier, if it wasn’t the usual where Jungkook would wander for hours. Although this was a new record, 41 hours and 23 minutes.

 

Jungkook was missing for 41 hours and 23 minutes.

 

Yoongi didn’t bother to contact Jungkook for 41 hours and 23 minutes.

 

The younger, in his haste to leave had left his phone. They’d opened his phone (they knew the passcode) to contact Jungkook’s friends and ask about him.

 

and Yoongi had just bothered this much.

 

_Yoonie (๑•ก̀๑)_

  
I woke up early and you weren’t here?  
I thought you didn’t have a morning class today?  
**8:11 am**

 

_Yoonie (๑•ก̀๑)_

  
Wanna hang out everyone else is ignoring me :c  
**12:42 pm**

 

_Yoonie (๑•ก̀๑)_

  
nvm i'm going out with channie

**1:02 pm**

 

(they had deleted the messages instantly)

 

Namjoon grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and brought it to where his friends were to see the three had settled down on the couch, with Taehyung playing with Jungkook’s ears, a thing which calmed the younger.

 

(sometimes, Namjoon thinks. That in an alternate universe Jungkook and Taehyung would have been a great couple. They had instant calming effects on each other and knew each other like the back of their hands.

 

Seokjin told him to shut up)

 

He passed the bottle to Jungkook, who took it with his hand, taking big gulps from it. He must have been thirsty, Namjoon thought as he tapped the bottle, wanting the younger to wait a bit. He looked behind him as thuds rang through the otherwise silent room and Jimin rushed towards them, hugging the taller tightly with tears streaming down his face. Seokjin came up behind him, sneaking a hand on Namjoon’s waist in a comfortable gesture who leaned into the touch as they watched the shortest apologize profusely.

 

Jungkook, like earlier, showed no emotion as he rubbed Jimin's back in a soothing motion whispering that assuring things in his ear, that it was okay, and he was forgiven.

 

That night, the pile of limbs was on Namjoon’s and Seokjin’s double bed, uncomfortable. With Namjoon laying his head on Jungkook’s abs, Hoseok's foot on his chest and Seokjin’s head dangerously close to his crotch. Yet the mess of tangled limbs was radiating a feeling of home and cosiness and like earlier,

 

Lacking Yoongi.

 

 

///

 

  
_“Hurts, hyung – just hurts. I’m tired, fucking tired of this.”_

 

_“The pain you feel right now will become just a memory in the future Kook-ah, time heals all.”_

 

_“But, just – what do I do?”_

 

_“I – I think, maybe it’s time for you to move on.”_

 

_“Yeah – Yeah, Joon-hyung I think so too. It’s really scary, but I guess not all of us deserve a happy ending, huh?”_

 

_“We do Kook, we do. But maybe it’s not always with the person you imagined it to be with.”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> first of all. thank you for reading. 
> 
> second. i'm sorry for disappearing, im really stressed out about exams and I've even had some disturbing thoughts about harming myself. I swear I'll try my best to meet all your expectations. 
> 
> sorry, if you thought the story was too much. I swear I wasn't even in that much of a bad mood when I wrote it. 
> 
> this'll get a happy ending in another part if I feel like it, tell me if I should write things in yoongi/Chanyeol perspective or jk moving on or straight up happy ending. 
> 
> uh, anyways. criticism/thoughts/literally everything fucking appreciated.


End file.
